


danganronpa drabbles<3

by leviiiiiii



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Shuichi is a mess, They are gay, honestly they are all just a mess, makoto is a mess, nagito is a mess, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiiiiii/pseuds/leviiiiiii
Summary: uhh some dr oneshots/drabbles:))first time writing on ao3 as well so uh if it’s not good thats why
Relationships: Byakuya Togami/Makoto Naegi, Kokichi Ouma/Shuichi Saihara, Nagito Komaeda/Hajime Hinata
Kudos: 17





	danganronpa drabbles<3

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff:) i love naegami so i thought i would write about them! it’s been about a year since i last wrote so this might be a little rough shdjdj

makoto woke up, feeling tired from the previous day. then, hearing monokuma’s announcement through the monitors as usual: “good morning, everyone! it is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! time to rise and shine! get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!” and then turning off. makoto scoffed hearing that, remembering the events from the day before. ‘sayaka..she’s really gone’ he thought to himself, frowning. he shook his head wanting to forget the thoughts and got up and got ready for the day. 

wearing his usual outfit, he stepped out of the door and made his way to the dining hall- “oof!” he accidentally bumped into someone while not paying attention to his surroundings and fell to the ground. he rubbed his head and sat up, groaning. he heard a scoff “tch. just as clumsy as ever aren’t you makoto?” makoto looked up and saw no other than byakuya togami and felt his face heating up. “o-oh hey kuya! sorry for bumping into you, i w-wasn’t looking where i was going” makoto awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

byakuya rolled his eyes, then bending down slightly and offering his hand to makoto. makoto blushed even harder and didn’t even move an inch, staring at byakuya and being frozen in place. “are you gonna stare at me all day or take my hand? i know i’m quite handsome but we should get on with our day, mako” makoto swore he saw byakuya slightly smile using that nickname and smiled at it himself, before taking byakuya’s hand and lifting himself up. “th-thanks kuya! sorry again for being so clumsy there” 

makoto smiled at byakuya and saw byakuya’s face redden a bit before taking his other hand and lightly ruffling makoto’s hair. “shut up already, you’ve said sorry enough times. anyway, we best be going to the dining hall now. i presume everyone is already waiting for us” he looked at makoto for a bit before turning and releasing his hand, then walking away to the dining hall. “i’ll see you there, naegi” byakuya then opened the door to the dining hall and went in, closing the door behind him.

makoto blushes and hides his face with his palms, ‘i can’t believe he actually called me by that nickname, i really liked it’ and then brushing off the fake dust off his clothes. he fixes his hair a bit after it being messed up by byakuya, and walked into the dining hall.

he opens the doors and sees that almost everyone is there, the people in there including: kiyotaka, chihiro, hifumi, kyoko, mondo, aoi, sakura, and lastly byakuya. speaking of, makoto spotted byakuya reading a book and instantly went over to him and say down next to him. byakuya looked over to him “you’re finally here huh makoto? took you long enough” he said and then turned back to reading his book. makoto fake pouted and leaned his head on byakuya’s shoulder “hey i wasn’t gone for that long! it was only a couple minutes” 

byakuya chuckled lightly and said “i know, i know. stop your whining naegi, i was just kidding around” to that, makoto fake gasped and put a hand to his chest, leaning back on his chair “the byakuya togami joking?? no way. this has to be some sort of dream come true!” byakuya turned around in his chair and flicked makoto’s nose. makoto flinched “hey ow! what was that for?” he then flicked byakuya’s glasses back. byakuya glared at makoto and grabbed his arms, pulling him close to him. “hey now! don’t be pulling tricks on me mr. naegi, only i can do that” byakuya laughed and then pushed makoto back. makoto blushed and rested his head on byakuya’s shoulder again, waiting for everyone else to arrive. 

shortly after, everyone else came and they all gathered up at the table. kiyotaka then said (more like shouted) all of his announcements and allowed everyone to eat afterward. makoto nuzzled into byakuya’s neck further and byakuya turned red and stood up immediately “d-do you want anything to eat naegi? i’ll be getting some more coffee from the kitchen” he said while looking away slightly. makoto smiles, oblivious to byakuya’s state “sure! could you get me some eggs please?” byakuya nodded firmly and went to the kitchen, leaving makoto alone.

when byakuya came back, makoto was sleeping peacefully with his head rested on the table. byakuya placed the food on the table and sat down. he stared at makoto for a while and saw he was shivering, so he took his blazer off and rested it on his shoulders. he then scooted his chair right next to makoto’s and drank his coffee. he smiled behind the coffee cup, seeing how cute makoto was in his dreamlike state.

kiyotaka then called everyone back from what they were doing and dismissed them, that also woke up makoto. “h-huh? did i fall asleep?” makoto looked up, sleepy and yawned. byakuya couldn’t help but smile at the sight and nodded his head. “yes, now eat your food. we have been dismissed and we have got to get things done today mako” makoto then ate his eggs and then looked over at byakuya. “hey, thanks for covering me up! it was really cold in here, but you can have your blazer back if you want” makoto handed over his blazer and byakuya pushed it back. “it’s fine makoto, just give it back by the end of the day” makoto nodded and blushed, then finished eating his eggs.

after makoto finished eating, they left the dining hall and ventured off into the hallway. “sooo, what do you wanna do today kuya?” makoto said while walking alongside byakuya. byakuya turned to look at makoto for a bit and rolled his eyes “where do you think makoto? where we go everyday basically, the library. we have to investigate all day on murder cases to potentially help finding the next culprit when the next murder takes place” they went up the stairs and into the library. “o-oh yeah you’re right, sorry. anyway should we get some files and read over them on the table?” “yeah, sit down at the table i’ll get the files” makoto sat down and waited for byakuya to return. then, byakuya returned with the files and they started to look over them.

after a while, byakuya noticed it was getting close to nighttime. “hey makoto, we should probably get back soon-“ byakuya looked over at makoto and saw he fell asleep on the files. byakuya chuckled and shook his head, ‘second time today huh? he needs to rest’ and rested his head on his palm. he reached over and lightly ran his hands through makoto’s hair and makoto subconsciously leaned in to his touch. byakuya smiled, then lightly shook makoto. “hey, wake up. you can rest later” makoto slowly woke up “h-huh? ...ugh don’t tell me i fell asleep again” makoto stretched and pouted. “sorry about it but you did naegi, let’s just stop for today and head back to our rooms” byakuya said while ruffling makoto’s hair, then picking up the files and returning them to where they were.

then, we went down the stairs and started heading to the rooms. “here you go” i handed byakuya his blazer back. “thanks by the way” i smiled at him and he received his blazer. shortly after, i went to my room and byakuya went to his. ‘i guess i’ll try sleeping earlier today, it’s only 8 but i’m tired’. then i started falling asleep. after two hours or so i woke up, sweating and panting. i had a nightmare. i relived all of the moments of seeing sayaka, junko, and leon’s deaths. ‘fuck, there’s no way i’m sleeping tonight’ i pondered about what i should do and then decided i would try to ask byakuya if i could stay over.

i left my room and went to his door. ‘he might say no but it’s worth a shot’, i knocked on his door. it opened after about a minute of waiting, “makoto? what are you doing here?” byakuya said after opening the door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. ‘he looks good- makoto stop not now’ i shook my head from my thoughts and said “oh h-hey kuya, sorry for intruding but um. do you think i could stay over for tonight? its okay if not b-but uh i’m still kind of shaken up by yesterday’s events and can’t sleep well. it’s okay if not i don’t wanna be a bother i really wouldn’t want someone in m-my room either but you’re the only person i thought i could ask s-since we’re fr-“ then i was cut off by byakuya opening his door fully and stepping aside, letting me in. i stood there for a moment shocked and then got pulled in. 

“are you gonna stand there looking dumb all day? stop rambling and just come on in” i blushed and stepped inside, byakuya closing the door behind me. “s-sorry, i didn’t expect you to let me in” i stood in the middle of his room awkwardly, not knowing where to sit. byakuya rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his bed. i blushed even more and sat on his bed. “s-so what do you wanna do?” i asked, looking over at byakuya. he stared at me for a bit and said “i actually wanted to talk to you about something but never got the chance, is it alright if i ask you something?” i nodded my head.

“do you like me?”

my whole world stopped, it’s like time froze. “h-huh? wh-what makes you th-think that haha..” i said, my face burning. he stepped closer to me and sat right next to me on my bed. ‘holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit-‘ “i think it’s pretty obvious. even now, you’re blushing, even more than before now that i said that” byakuya leaned closer, our faces inches apart. “o-oh you n-noticed? mean uhm uh- i don’t like you haha what d-do you mean? maybe it’s j-just your imagination k-kuya..” i awkwardly laughed and looked at the clock, noticing that it’s almost nighttime. 

i could feel his stare on the back of my head. “oh really? what a shame. and to think i was going to say i returned your said feelings. oh well, nothing to do about it now, hm?” i snapped my head back to where he was. “what? you l-like me?” byakuya smirked and grabbed my hand. “yes makoto naegi. i, byakuya togami, the ultimate affluent progeny, likes you” a wide grin broke out onto my face. “oh! well in that case uhm i like you t-too” byakuya laughed and leaned closer, closing his eyes. i did the same, our lips just about to touch and-

“DING DONG, BING BONG!”

we turned our heads to the monitor. “mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. it is now 10p.m. as such, it is officially nighttime. soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite...” monokuma said, then the monitor shut off. after the monitor shut off, we turned back to each other and bursted out laughing. we laughed together for a good 5 minutes straight until our laughter died down. we looked at each other with big smiles on our faces and tried to do it again. byakuya leaned back on his bed’s headboard and i got on his lap. i wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. i then leaned down and he leaned up.

then, our lips met. i know it’s just a cliche in movies when people kiss for the first time and it’s fireworks and you’re like ‘oh that’s so not true’ but, it honestly does feel like that. it feels like you are the only two people in the world, surrounded by nothing else but each other. i fell into a complete state of utter happiness, forgetting the events that happened before and just focusing on our lips moving together against each other. we felt like we were one, finally connected. 

we pulled apart and had dumb grins on our faces. we kissed again and again for what seemed like hours, then we broke apart. i giggled and leaned into byakuya’s chest. he laughed and kissed the top of my head, pulling me in closer. i felt at peace for once. i started feeling drowsy and wrapped my legs around his waist. the last thing i remember was him turning the lights off and pulling the covers over us. cuddling close to me. and that night, after a week or so being trapped in this school,

i had no nightmares. only byakuya and nothing else but happiness was on my mind. then i fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

and a loving boyfriend with his arms wrapped around me.


End file.
